Coincidencias que nos unen
by Nayhe' Midori
Summary: "¡Eres un maldito estúpido!, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo" / "Dime… ¿también huiste de una boda?";"¿D-Disculpa?";"No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero te encuentras en un parque público, con un vestido de novia y perfectamente arreglada para una boda. Así que dime, ¿huiste, o trabajas en televisión y grabas una escena?" Universo Alterno — S&S - E
1. Prólogo

**Chapter**_On__**'**_

**Card Captor Sakura © CLAMP**

* * *

**. . .**

**Coincidencias que nos unen.**

**. . .**

**Summary:** "¡Eres un maldito estúpido!, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo"/ "Dime… ¿también huiste de una boda?";"¿D-Disculpa?";"No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero te encuentras en un parque público, con un vestido de novia y perfectamente arreglada para una boda. Así que dime, ¿huiste, o trabajas en televisión y grabas una escena?"

**. . .**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

**«**_Por que no importa la manera, huir siempre terminará siendo la mejor opción que quedarse y afrontar las cosas…_**»**

* * *

******. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daba vueltas dentro de la sala como si de una loca se tratara, no podía detenerse, no quería detenerse. Simplemente, quería… huir de ahí.

Exhaló con nerviosismo una bocanada de aire y observo la única ventana del lugar. Era demasiado pequeña, la esponjosa falda de su vestido no cabria por ahí.

La puerta no era opción, cualquiera podría verla.

Entonces… ¿Qué hacer? En cualquier momento la irían a buscar para que entrara a la iglesia y si eso pasaba, no tendría el valor para huir como quería.

Los tres toques que provenían de la puerta la alertaron, provocando que estrujara un poco el ramo entre sus manos.

—¿Estas lista ya, querida? —escuchó una voz femenina detrás de la puerta, demasiado conocida para ella —. Ya todo está listo, es momento de que salgas.

_Maldición…_

La puerta se abrió y la mujer que entro por ella la tomo de un brazo, sacándola de aquella pequeña sala y llevándola al lugar de donde saldría cuando sonara la marcha nupcial, algo que ella no quería que pasara.

Minutos después se vio ahí, un poco presionada y nerviosa, mientras la típica música empezaba a sonar y todos se ponían de pie ante su presencia.

Después de suspirar pesadamente entro al lugar, lentamente y algo temblorosa. Las miradas de los presentes cayeron sobre ella al instante.

Su mirada iba un poco baja, sin mirar a otro lado que no fuera el piso. Cuando la levanto, no fue hacia el frente donde ella miró, si no hacia el lado derecho del lugar y se encontró con unos ojos amatistas que le observaban con un poco de dolor y –aunque no quisiera admitirlo– decepción, logrando que recordara lo que había visto la noche anterior.

Se detuvo y, una vez más, volvió a apretar el ramo de claveles que se encontraba entre sus manos.

Lo de ayer… Claro que lo recordaba. Ellos, desnudos en aquella cama, teniendo sexo como unos malditos desesperados. De solo recordarlo le daba náuseas. Se habían burlado de ella.

_Es suficiente…_

Tiro el ramo hacia el frente, con enojo, sorprendiendo a más de uno con ese acto, y miró hacia el frente, ya sin nerviosismo sólo con decisión.

—¡Eres un maldito estúpido! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, sin importarle nada, dejando impactados a todos.

Respiró profundamente y se giró para ver a los invitados, sonriendo —. La boda queda cancelada —informó como si nada, para después salir corriendo del lugar.

Corrió sin rumbo fijo, ¿qué más daba? Después se preocuparía por las consecuencias que tendrían por todo aquello.

En ese momento se sentía libre…

Y era lo único que le importaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se detuvo al llegar a un parque, aquellos bonitos –pero incómodos– zapatos estaban causando estragos en sus pies, lo cuales dolían demasiado.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero le urgía sentarse. Caminó despacio por el parque, buscando una banca para sentarse y descansar un buen rato. Se sonrojó un poco, podía sentir las miradas sobre ella, las sentía desde que salió corriendo de la iglesia. ¿Cómo no la iban a estar mirando? Porque, ¿cada cuanto se veía a una chica con vestido de novia corriendo como si estuviera en un maratón?

Suspiró quedamente, realmente no quería pensar en eso.

Cuando encontró una banca vacía apresuro el paso para sentarse. Cosa que se le complico un poco, todo gracias al vestido que tenía puesto, pero que después –de batallar un poco– logró.

Se quedo mirando al piso, como si no hubiera otra cosa más interesante en el mundo.

¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora? No tenia como regresar a Tomoeda, con sus padres, y lo más seguro es que ya no fuera a tener su empleo.

Ya se imaginaba como serían los encabezados de mañana…

"_La prometida de Takumi Furusawa huye de la iglesia después de gritarle al novio que era un estúpido" _

De solo pensarlo le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

—Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme?

—¿Eh…? Sí, claro,… adelante —respondió sin prestar mucha atención.

Tal vez, después de que descubriera donde se encontraba, podría buscar el departamento de su prima (pues no tenía a donde más ir). Luego, debería empezar a buscar trabajo en otro lugar. Pues no iba a permitir que su prima se ofreciera ayudarla, suficiente había sido con el apoyo que le había dado desde la noche anterior, en realidad ella había sido la única que la había apoyado con la boda, no quería causarles molestias.

—Dime… ¿también huiste de una boda?

_¿Qué…?_

De inmediato giró su rostro para mirar a su acompañante, se encontró con un joven al que calculaba tenía su misma edad, no podía negarlo, era apuesto y el smoking que traía puesto le apoyaba su opin… Espera, ¿quién vestía un smoking para ir un parque, y qué era eso de 'también huiste'?

—¿D-Disculpa?

Él emitió una pequeña risa y ladeo un poco la cabeza, para mirarla de reojo.

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero te encuentras en un parque público, con un vestido de novia (el cual, está un poco sucio de la parte inferior) y perfectamente arreglada para una boda. Así que dime, ¿huiste, o trabajas en televisión y grabas una escena?

¿Quién se creía ese tipo? Ni siquiera la conocía y la cuestionaba.

—E-Eso no te importa —contestó, con un poco de enojo y sonrojada por el comentario—. Además… tú también estás muy arreglado y yo n-no te digo nada.

—Entonces huiste —concluyó él, sonriendo de lado.

Ella bufó.

—No puedes asegurarlo.

—El hecho de que lo niegues lo asegura —replicó.

—Puede que si trabaje en televisión, y que una cámara nos grabe en este preciso momento… — _"Lo último que desearía es que una cámara me este grabando en este momento…"_

—Si fuera cierto, eso es lo que hubieras respondido en vez de evadir mi pregunta.

Ella volvió a bufar.

—Está bien, no trabajo en televisión y sí, hui de mi boda después de gritarle a "mi novio" que era un estúpido en plena marcha nupcial. ¿Contento, es lo que querías escuchar?

—Por lo menos fuiste capaz de entrar a la iglesia…

_Nuevamente… ¿Qué?_

—Yo también me casaba hoy —empezó a decir él, antes de que ella preguntara algo— pero a diferencia de ti, no fui capaz de dar la cara y llegar a la iglesia. Me estacione una esquina antes de llegar y le llame a primo para decirle que no me presentaría. Después me puse a dar vueltas en mi auto, llegue a este parque… y te vi.

Entonces él, al igual que ella, había huido. Que… coincidencia.

—Espero que por lo menos hayas tenido buen motivo para dejar plantada a la chica.

—Claro que lo tuve —respondió con seguridad—, y tú ¿lo tuviste?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Bueno, chica desconocida, tenemos algo de común…

—Huimos de nuestras bodas —habló con sarcasmo.

—Aparte —la miró, sonriendo—. Todos se nos quedan viendo.

—¿Qué?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que las personas que pasaban se les quedaban mirando, causando que un sonrojo subiera a su cara… no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

—Vamos —él se puso de pie y le extendió su mano—, te invito un café, chica desconocida.

—N-No me llames así —le reclamó—. Además, ni siquiera te conozco.

—Tengo un auto, te podría ayudar a ubicarte, no creo que quieras seguir caminando con esos zapatos.

Ella hizo un mohín con sus labios, sabiendo que él tenía razón. Pero aún así termino aceptando su propuesta y le dio la mano.

—Andando, chica desconocida —le dijo sonriendo, mientras empezaban a caminar.

—No me llamo 'chica desconocida' —le volvió a reclamar—. Me llamo Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

—Oh, bueno… Yo soy Syaoran Li.

—Un gusto, Li… _o eso creo_. Espero que después del café me dejes en la estación más cercana.

—¿Viajaras en metro así? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué no? —le regresó la pregunta.

—Tengo un auto…

—¿Y eso qué?

—Yo podría llevarte…

—No, gracias.

Li suspiró —: Bah, como quieras.

Ella lo volvió a mirar, y se preguntó por qué él también tendría motivos para huir de una boda. Pensó en preguntarle pero después desecho la idea, ¿a ella que le importa? Era muy probable que después de aquel café ya no volviera a ver…

_Sí, muy probable…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**«**_Y así que…_

_¿…qué es mejor, estar en tu boda y huir en plena misa o… ni siquiera presentarte y dejar plantado a tu pareja? _

_¿Saben?, mejor no respondan…_**»**

**. . .**

* * *

**Me:** Bueno… Hola. Para los que me conocen, yo se que debería estar actualizando "Un Destino Confuso" en vez de ponerme a subir otra historia, pero los últimos meses no he estado… bien. Cuando me siento a escribir sobre la otra historia que tengo en esta página, mi mente me traiciona y escribe algo completamente diferente. Un ejemplo es este prologo, y otras dos historias que están guardadas en mis carpetas. Otra cosa también es que en Julio las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba y termine castigada, eso influyó también mucho… _las desventajas de ser menor de edad, reprobar algo, y el que tu hermana junto con tus padres lo hagan un drama completo_. Daré las debidas explicaciones cuando actualice esa historia.

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció el prólogo? Esta historia salió una noche a las tres de la mañana mientras procuraba no ser descubierta por alguna de las personas que viven en mi casa, _o si no, el drama de armaría otra vez pero con la historia de "Solo estas en la computadora, y Blah-Blah-Blah"_. Si les gusto o no, dejen su comentario por medio de un Review, estaré complacida de saber sus opiniones.

Perdón por los errores ortográficos y gramaticales que puedan existir, se hace lo mejor que se puede. Espero verlos pronto, si no es cuando actualice esta historia, será cuando mis problemas con "Un Destino Confuso" se arreglen.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.

**Chapter**_Off__**'**_


	2. Reencontrándonos

**Chapter**_On__**'**_

**Card Captor Sakura © CLAMP**

* * *

**. . .**

**Coincidencias que nos unen.**

**. . .**

* * *

**«**_—Entonces dime, ¿aun tienes la loca idea de que te deje en la estación de metro más cercana de aquí?_

—_Por supuesto que sí —contesto de inmediato, sin pensarlo bien en realidad._

—_Eso significa que entre todo ese montón de tela blanca tienes el dinero para pagar el pasaje…_

_El rostro de ella se contrajo, recordando una cosa muy importante: No tenía ni una sola moneda en ese momento. _

_Él sonrió, con un poco de arrogancia._

—_Creo que eso significa que no. _**»**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Uno.**

**"**_Reencontrándonos_**"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspiró como por enésima vez en lo que iba en la mañana, debajo de sus ojos verdes podían apreciarse unas notorias ojeras, todo gracias al cansancio que llevaba acumulando desde hace dos –¿o tres?– días.

Necesitaba encontrar otro trabajo y necesitaba encontrarlo pronto. Ya llevaba alrededor de un mes viviendo con su prima y desde hace como dos semanas había empezado a trabajar en una cafetería, la cual realmente no le daba el suficiente presupuesto como para poder regresar a Tomoeda. No le gustaba abusar de la hospitalidad de Tomoyo.

Buscó nuevamente en aquel periódico que había comprado la noche anterior y había empezado a ver desde muy temprano, no le importaba encontrar un trabajo que no tuviera nada que ver con su profesión –periodismo–, lo que quería era encontrar uno que pagará lo suficientemente bien como para poder ayudar a Tomoyo con los gastos del departamento y, a la vez, ahorrar para poder regresar al pueblo del que nunca debió haber salido.

—Por favor, dime que no te levantaste temprano para poder checar ese periódico… —escuchó una femenina voz frente a ella, hablándole con reproche.

Levantó la vista y pudo apreciar la figura de su prima frente a ella. Estatura un poco más alta de lo promedio, una figura esbelta que vestía un short color lavanda y una blusa de tirantes celeste, un largo cabello negro que en ese momento se encontraba amarrado en una trenza francesa floja y unos ojos amatistas que la miraban severamente y con preocupación.

Sí, su prima, una chica que estaba empezando a influir en el mundo de la moda, Tomoyo Daidouji.

—Entonces… no te lo diré —contestó, volviendo a bajar su vista.

Tomoyo suspiró.

—Sakura, te he dicho que no me molesta que vivas conmigo y que yo podría ayudarte a conseguir un buen empleo, uno que tenga que ver con el periodismo.

Sakura dejo el periódico sobre la mesa y emitió un nuevo suspiro.

—Tomoyo, sabes que yo quiero encontrar un empleo por mí misma, ya he abusado mucho de ti y no se me haría justo que me busques una entrevista de trabajo —le sonrió con desgastes—. Aparte, sabes que en cualquier lugar, cuando se enteren que soy yo, la chica que dejo en el altar a Takumi Furusawa, ni siquiera me querrán dar el empleo.

—Eso es ridículo —opinó Daidouji.

—No, no lo es —dijo, con frustración—. Los padres de Takumi serian capaces de eso y más, todo porque yo deje a su hijito… Como si no supieran que él me estuvo poniendo el cuerno todo ese tiempo…

Takumi Furusawa, el ex-novio y ex-prometido de Sakura. Un joven de veinticinco años, dos años mayor que la Kinomoto, era actualmente el redactor jefe de una de las revistas más importantes en todo Japón y, anteriormente, el jefe de Sakura.

Ella lo había conocido antes de haber empezado a trabajar para él, todo gracias a unos amigos de la universidad que lo conocían y se lo habían presentado. Cuando ella consiguió una entrevista en _New Stories,_ se sorprendió que Takumi fuera a ser la persona que la entrevistaría y, después conseguir el empleo, la sorpresa fue que él sería su jefe.

La relación entre ellos era bien, dentro de las instalaciones era todo profesionalismo y fuera de ellas, era una bonita relación de amistad. Fueron dos meses después de conocerse bien, que Takumi le propuso a Sakura que empezaran una relación de noviazgo; ella aceptó y seis meses después, ya estaban comprometidos.

Sakura creía estar enamorada de él, realmente lo creía.

Por él había aceptado a vender el pequeño departamento que tenia para empezar a vivir con él (aceptó con la condición de habitaciones separadas), también haber enfrentado a su familia, porque ellos se oponían a su relación, y aceptar que la boda seria como él y su familia quisieran, ella realmente no había opinado nada.

Ni la recepción, ni el día y la hora, ni los invitados, ni las invitaciones, ni la iglesia, ni la comida que se serviría… Nada. Ni siquiera el vestido que usó ese día.

No fue hasta una noche antes del gran día, que ella –con todos los nervios pre-nupciales– buscó a Takumi en compañía de su prima para poder tranquilizarse un poco. Cuando llegó a la habitación de él (estaban en la Mansión Furusawa), escuchó algunos sonidos que la desconcertaron, abrió la puerta con cuidado y la imagen que vio las dejo impactadas.

La mejor amiga del que se suponía era su novio y él, Takumi, estaban en la cama, teniendo relaciones sexuales.

De no haber sido por Tomoyo, lo más seguro es que se hubiera quedado ahí parada sin decir nada. No lloró, se la paso como ida hasta que de repente cayó dormida y al día siguiente, continuo así. No fue hasta que ya estaba vestida y arreglada, que –cuando se encontraba en aquella pequeña sala a punto de entrar a la iglesia– ella reaccionó. Sus nervios aumentaron y el deseo de hacer algo que jamás pensó hacer empezó a crecer.

Tuvo el deseo de huir. Huir de su propia boda, el sueño de su infancia.

Y así lo hizo.

—¡Sakura! —casi grito Tomoyo, tratando de llamar la atención de su prima que se encontraba atrapada en sus pensamientos.

Sakura brincó en su asiento, despertando de su letargo.

—¿Hoe?

—Hasta que despiertas —Tomoyo sonrió pícaramente—. ¿Acaso estabas pensando en el dueño de aquel saco negro que tienes perfectamente guardado en tu habitación?

Inevitablemente, Sakura recordó a aquel chico de ojos ámbares que había conocido el día que huyó de su boda y se sonrojó.

—¿Q-Que? ¡No!

—Ese sonrojo me da a pensar todo lo contrario…

—Estas equivocada, no sé por qué piensas eso Tomoyo —se levantó de su asiento—. Mejor hagamos el desayuno…

Tomoyo suspiró, pero después rió un poco.

—Hay Sakurita… no sé porque evitas hablar de él.

—Porque jamás volveré a verlo, por eso… —contestó Sakura, dándole la espalda y mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

Porque internamente, ella esperaba todo lo contrario…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**«**_—¿Qué porqué yo hui? —ella asintió—. Digamos que yo no la amaba, yo estaba obligado a casarme con ella… tradiciones de mi familia… —se encogió de hombros._

—_¿Y tú ibas a aceptar así de fácil? —preguntó, sorprendida._

—_No me quedaba de otra, pero… ya ves. Al final tome otra decisión y aquí estoy, salvado del matrimonio… igual que tú._

_Ella, inconscientemente, sonrió._

—_Hasta que te veo sonreír… Bueno, entonces… ¿tú me dirás por que le dijiste "estúpido" al sujeto con el que te casarías? —la sonrisa de ella se borro—. Hey… No es necesario que me lo digas…_

—_No te preocupes —le cortó—, te lo diré —suspiró—. A diferencia de ti, yo si le quería… pero él me lo pago de le peor manera…_

—_¿Qué… fue lo que te hizo? —preguntó con cuidado, después de que ella se había quedado callada por un momento._

—…_Me fue infiel un día antes de nuestra boda._**»**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Entonces, ¿buscarás una nueva secretaria?_

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor… ¿Podrías ayudarme en encontrar una nueva?

Escuchó una pequeña risa del otro lado del teléfono.

—_Ya sabes que sí. _

—Solo te pido que no sea como la ultima chica que contrataste —gruñó.

—_¿Acaso algo estaba mal en ella?_ —preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

Bufó.

—Sabes perfectamente que sí. Eh… —titubeó un poco en decir lo siguiente—, la chica trato de encerrarme en mi oficina y… secuestrarme por una noche.

Una fuerte carcajada se escuchó.

—_¿La chica trato de secuestrarte? _—más risas—_. Eso no me lo habías di…_

—_¡¿Tú secretaria intentó secuestrarte?! _—se escuchó, de repente, una voz femenina.

Él suspiró.

—Meiling… —empezó a hablar con fastidio— ¿qué estás haciendo con Eriol?

—_Eriol y yo nos dirigimos a tu oficina desde hace un momento_—contestó la chica—_. Tú lo llamaste y yo prometí mantenerme callada si él activaba el altavoz, pero eso no es lo importe… Quieres decirme _—el tono de su voz aumentó un poco—_, ¿cómo está eso de que tu secretaria te quería secuestrar? ¿Te sedujo? ¿No abuso de ti, verdad? Pero lo más importas, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Voy a matarla por haber siquiera pensado la estúpida idea de querer abusar de ti!_

—Meiling, no dramatices… —pidió.

—_¡No me digas que dramatizo! ¡Eres un desconsiderado, me preocupo por ti, Xiao Lang! No puedo creer que así me pa…_

De repente, ya no se escucharon más los gritos de Meiling.

—_Desactive el altavoz _—esa era la voz de Eriol—_. Llegaremos en un momento… Por cierto, un consejo primo: Lo mejor sera que tu secretaria ya no esté ahí cuando lleguemos, o Meiling podría echarla en el momento que la vea_ —de fondo se escuchó un _"¡Eso ni lo dudes!"_ de parte de Meiling.

—No te preocupes, la chica ya no está aquí.

Y colgó la llamada.

Li Syaoran, un joven de veinticuatro años y presidente de una de las empresas más importantes del país que tenían como nombre su apellido, emitió un enorme y pesado suspiro después de colgar esa llamada.

Desde hace un mes –justamente después de huir de su boda–, su vida estaba hecha un completo lio. Su madre, su prometida y los demás invitados lo habían esperado por alrededor de una hora en aquella Iglesia –Eriol no les había dicho que él no pensaba presentarse– y no fue hasta que Mayumi Hirayama regreso corriendo entre lagrimas (él sabía perfectamente que eran totalmente falsas) al coche que la llevo, con su presuntuoso y blanco vestido de novia, que todos los demás empezaron a irse, entiendo lo que eso significaba: La boda quedaba cancelada.

Cuando regreso en la noche a la Mansión Li con una sonrisa imborrable de su rostro, su madre le exigió alguna explicación lo suficientemente buena para que haya dejado a Mayumi plantada y humillada ante todos. Él se encogió de hombros, respondiéndole que ella mejor que nadie sabía que lo último que él quería era casarse con una chica como lo era la menor de los Hirayama.

¿Se gano problema? Sí, algunos. Ese matrimonio significaría una especie de alianza con las empresas de la familia Hirayama. ¿Qué si le importo? Realmente, no mucho. Aquel matrimonio solo lo hubiera hecho infeliz, no se arrepentía de nada.

Los únicos que no se atrevieron a juzgarlo por su repentina decisión fueron sus primos, Eriol y Meiling, sus amigos más cercanos, su fiel mayordomo Wei, y… la loca y fugitiva chica dueña de aquel par de ojos verdes que, al igual que él, también había huido del matrimonio.

Algo que le molestaba un poco, era que, desde que se libero del compromiso que tenia, cualquier mujer siempre intentaba hacer algo para volverlo a atrapar en algún compromiso… o tener algo con él aunque fuera de una sola noche. Eso le molestaba porque, él no era un mujeriego y no iba a estar teniendo relaciones "no serias" con cualquier mujer que se le acercara.

Un ejemplo había sido su antigua secretaria, la chica había intentado encerrarlo en su oficina una noche que él se había quedado a revisar unos documentos. La mujer había tratado de seducirlo y, tampoco lo iba a negar, la chica no estaba nada mal; lo bueno es que de alguna u otra manera él logro huir de ella, al día siguiente ella no se presento a trabajar, él supuso que fue por lo de la noche anterior.

Suspiró, lo mejor sería olvidarse de eso. Lo único que quería en ese momento era un poco de tranquilidad…

—¡¿En donde esta esa chica?! —se logro escuchar detrás de su puerta un grito, de una voz demasiado conocida para él.

Golpeó su frente contra el escritorio.

Con Meiling cerca, tranquilidad seria lo último que podría tener.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**«**_—Entonces concuerdo contigo, él era un completo estúpido…_

—_¿Hoe? —eso la confundió._

—_Sí… mira que engañar a alguien como tú, se ve que eres una buena persona._

_Ella volvió a sonreír, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas —Gracias…_

—_De nada… Dime, ¿esto cambio tu opinión de viajar en metro?_

—_¿Seguirás insistiendo con ello, verdad?_

—_No lo dudes —miró a través de la ventana—. No falta mucho para que anochezca y no puedo dejar que viajes en metro así —ella le sonrió nuevamente—, serias un peligro con esa esponjosa falda…_

_Y la sonrisa de ella se esfumó._**»**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miró hacia el cielo y frunció el ceño, maldiciendo su suerte.

Ya había ido a cuatro lugares en lo que iba de la mañana y en ninguno de ellos le había dicho algo que le asegurara que trabajaría ahí, todos decían lo mismo: _"Nosotros le llamaremos…"_. Puras palabrerías. Ninguno llamaría, de eso estaba más que segura.

Y bien sabia de quien –o quienes– era la culpa: Takumi o mejor dicho, sus padres, Koichi y Naomi Furusawa.

Más que nada, la culpa era de Naomi. Ella la recordaba como una hermosa mujer que después de retirarse del modelaje se había dedicado a seguir su segunda carrera: El periodismo (Sakura sabía que ella había influido en la decisión de Takumi en estudiar justamente esa profesión). Trabajando así en una de las revistas más importantes sobre el mundo de la moda. En poco tiempo empezó a ganar prestigio en ese ámbito, volviéndose lo que era actualmente: Una persona _muy_ influyente en los medios de comunicación.

Naomi la había ido a visitar tres días después de la boda (aún no lograba entender como había logrado localizarla), con su abundante, brillante y ondulada cabellera rubia cayéndole sobre la espalda, a pedirle –exigirle– el anillo de compromiso que Takumi le había dado. Sus ojos mieles le habían visto con algo parecido a la apatía y de sus labios, que anteriormente le habían dirigido sonrisas, salieron unas frías palabras que ella sinceramente no esperaba.

**"**_Ya sabía yo que mi hijo había tomado una estúpida decisión al tenerte como novia, y sobre todo como su prometida. No te mentiré, me alegro enormemente que su matrimonio no se llevara a cabo… pero eso no dice que perdonaré la humillación que le diste ese día. Escúchame bien, Sakura Kinomoto: Yo misma me dedicaré a acabar con tu carrera._**"**

Esas habían sido sus palabras y hasta ahora sí las estaba cumpliendo muy bien.

Suspiró con pesadez y empezó a encaminarse a la cafetería en la que llevaba ya dos semanas trabajando.

Tal vez no se encontraría en esa posición si ella hubiera continuando caminando en el altar aquel día, ignorando por completo lo que había visto la noche anterior. Pero no se arrepentía. No. No lo hacía. Prefería estar así, que en un matrimonio que después podría terminar en divorcio. No le importaba si esa noche había sido la primera o la ultima en la que Takumi la engañaba, el punto era que lo había hecho… él la había engañado.

Además, si ella no hubiera huido, nunca habría conocido a aquel chico que criticó demasiado la falda de su vestido. Al cual, por cierto, aún ella le debía algo…

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a la cafetería. Se fue a la parte trasera para así poder pasar por la puerta de empleados; al entrar, se encontró con dos de sus compañeras, las cuales le sonrieron.

—Buenos días… —saludó.

—Buenos días, Sakura —saludaron ambas—. Llegas temprano, ¿cómo te fue? —preguntó una de ellas, Chiharu Mihara, una chica de coletas altas que trabajaba ahí por medio tiempo.

Ambas empezaron a dirigirse a los vestidores.

—No muy bien —respondió en un suspiro—. Lo mismo de siempre, dudo mucho que uno de ellos llegue a llamar…

Chiharu hizo una mueca.

—En verdad lo siento mucho Sakura, sé lo mucho que necesitas el trabajo.

—No te preocupes —Sakura tomó su uniforme y se fue al baño a cambiarse—. Sé que pronto encontrare un empleo, lo presiento.

—Me gusta mucho tu optimismo, Sakura —sonrió Chiharu, a pesar de saber que su amiga no la estuviera viendo.

—Tú también deberías tenerlo —dijo Sakura al salir, ya cambiada—. Ya verás que a pesar de los retrasos que has tenido, pronto terminarás la universidad.

La chica Mihara asintió, sonriéndole.

—Bueno —Sakura sonrió—, vayamos a trabaj… —pero se interrumpió, todo gracias a que su celular empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo —. Es Tomoyo… —dijo, al reconocer el número.

—No te preocupes, yo me adelantaré. ¡Pero atenderás dos de mis mesas, eh!

Sakura rió un poco, antes de que Chiharu saliera. Después contestó la llamada.

—_¿Hola? ¿Sakura?_

—¿Si? Dime, Tommy…

—_Bueno… ¿cómo decírtelo?_ —por un momento hubo silencio, y Sakura se preguntó que qué pasaba—_. Manche sin querer el saco del tipo del cual aún no me dices su nombre._

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó—. ¡Tomoyo…! ¿Cómo fue que suce…? —y se calló, al oír las risas de dos personas por el teléfono, una era de Tomoyo y la segunda, estaba más que segura de quien se trataba.

Sus labios formaron un puchero, ella realmente se la había creído.

—_Perdón, perdón… pero no pudimos resistirlo. ¡Debiste escucharte! Lo más seguro es que ahorita tengas un puchero en el rostro…_ —era una voz masculina.

—Kerberos… —masculló ella, provocando así un poco más de risas.

Cuando estas se acabaron, un suspiro de Tomoyo se logro escuchar.

—_Ya, perdón. Solo llamaba para decirte que hoy saldré con un amigo después del trabajo, así que lo más probable es que llegue un poco tarde a casa._

—No te preocupes…

—_Pero yo me quedare contigo, Sakurita… _—le interrumpió.

—No sé si ahorita quiera tu compañía, Kero.

—_¡Eres mala conmigo, Sakura!_ —se quejó el rubio.

—Bien que te lo mereces —habló. Miró su reloj y vió que ya se tardaba—. Chicos, debo colgar, tengo que ir a trabajar…

—_¿Tan temprano?_ —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Sí, después se los explico.

—_Está bien, nos vemos después._

—_Sí, te esperaré con algunas películas…_

Ella sonrió.

—Okay, adiós chicos —y colgó.

Guardo el celular en su bolsillo y empezó a caminar. El que sus amigos bromearan con el saco negro que ella guardaba en su habitación, consiguió que ella recordara al dueño.

Suspiró y miró el cielo a través de la ventana.

¿Alguna vez lo volvería a ver?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**«**_—Okay, estamos frente la estación… —apagó el automovil— ¿Estás segura?_

—_Por milésima vez, sí —contestó, un poco fastidiada._

—_Solo una pregunta, ¿cómo conseguirás el dinero para pagar el pasaje?_

_Ella bufó._

—_Que se yo… le pediré prestado a alguien._

—_Te digo, Sakura —se atrevió a llamarla por su nombre—, deja que yo te lleve. No voy a secuestrarte o algo por el estilo._

—_¿Por qué debería creerte? Capaz y hasta intentas robarme…_

—_Y dime, ¿qué puedo robarte, tu vestido y su esponjosa falda? —se burló._

_Le miró feo, ¿por qué se divertía tanto agrediendo al vestido que ella usaba?_

—_Ya, deja que te lleve. Si te dejo aquí, todos te tomaran como una loca y fugitiva chica vestida de novia que pide dinero —ella le golpeó el brazo—. Auch, era solo una broma._

—_No me causo gracia._

—_Anda, deja de rezongar, seria peligroso…_

_Hizo un mohín con sus labios pero asintió, en parte él tenía razón y, además, sus pies ya no soportaban los zapatos que traían._

—_Perfecto… —encendió nuevamente el auto—. Ahora solo dime para donde debo ir…_**»**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Aprende a controlarte.

—¿Qué me aprenda a controlar? ¡Me preocupó por ti!

Syaoran alzó una ceja.

—Entonces aprende a controlar tu preocupación —dijo.

Ella le miró feo, controlándose para no golpearle.

—Ya, Syaoran, tampoco regañes a Meiling —habló una tercera voz—. No tiene nada de malo que se preocupe por ti.

—Ves, Eriol tiene razón… así que, por lo tanto, yo también.

Meiling sonreía con autosuficiencia.

—No digo que tenga algo de malo que te preocupes por mí, lo que trato de decir es que te controles un poco.

—¡Pero no hice nada malo!

—Estuviste a punto de agredir a la chica de remplazo, la cual no tenía que ver con lo que paso hace varias noches —recordó.

La pelinegra sonrió nerviosamente. De fondo se lograban escuchar algunas risas de Eriol.

—Y-Yo no sabía que esa chica era la de remplazo —trató de excusarse. Luego miró a Eriol con el ceño fruncido —Hiragizawa, deja de reírte, ¡se supone que estas de mi lado!

Syaoran suspiró… sus primos eran un caso.

Primero estaba Meiling Li –una bella chica de largo y lacio cabello negro, y dueña de unos brillantes ojos color rubí–, su prima y una de las personas que más se preocupan por él (según ella, lo protegía de cada "zorra" que se le quería acercar). De veintiún años, a punto de terminar la carrera en pediatría, pues Meiling amaba a los niños. Meiling había sido una de las personas que no estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio que él iba a contraer (tanto era así, que se había reusado a asistir a la boda), y también había sido una de las más felices al saber que había huido antes de llegar a la Iglesia. Sí, la quería; pero su hiperactivo carácter en ocasiones lo llegaba a… estresar un poco.

Eriol era otra cosa, ya que, a pesar de ser su primo y mejor amigo, también podía llegar a ser su verdugo personal. No negaba que Eriol lo apoyaba en la mayoría de sus decisiones pero también acostumbraba a jugar con su mente y burlarse de él (en ocasiones era en compañía de Meiling, pero la mayoría del tiempo era con Takashi Yamazaki, un amigo cercano de parte de los tres). A veces quería ahorcarlo, pero después recordaba que eran parientes y no podía hacer eso y que, además, sin Eriol, la empresa se quedaba sin vice-presidente.

El sonido de que alguien golpeaba su escritorio lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

—¿Me estas escuchando? —le preguntó Meiling, alzando una de sus finas cejas.

Sonrió nerviosamente, ni siquiera le había prestado atención.

—Eh… Sí —contestó, no muy seguro.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó, escéptica—. Repíteme lo que te dije.

Syaoran suspiró… Que más daba.

—Está bien, realmente no te estaba escuchando.

Meiling bufó, Syaoran tenía una suerte de ser su primo favorito.

—Vine a darte un recado de tu madre —Syaoran prestó atención—, tía Ieran me pidió que te avisará que el próximo sábado habrá reunión familiar y debes asistir.

—¿Toda la familia?

—_Toda_ la familia —respondió Eriol a la pregunta.

—Demonios… —musitó, deslizándose por su asiento—. No es obligatorio que vaya, ¿verdad?

—No, pero… _debes_ de ir —un sonido proveniente de su celular la distrajo—. Es un mensaje. ¿Eriol, puedes llevarme al Hospital? —preguntó al pelinegro.

Eriol asintió.

—¡Hey! Tú debes trabajar… —le recordó Syaoran.

—No me tardaré demasiado —respondió—. Sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, pero al menos intenta despistarlo —dijo en forma de broma, consiguiendo que Meiling riera y que Syaoran frunciera el ceño.

—Idiota…

—Bueno, nos vemos más tarde Xiao Lang —y Meiling se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Eriol solo le sonrió (con aquella sonrisilla que él calificaba como estúpida) y ambos salieron de la oficina.

Suspiró, ya era hora de que empezara a trabajar… Cuando terminará saldría a distraerse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba.

No sabía porque, pero tal vez un café sería una buena opción.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estacionó su auto frente a una cafetería a la cual no había visto antes, no se veía ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, pero realmente le parecía el tamaño perfecto; además, no se veía que hubiera mucha gente y eso, para él, estaba bien, un poco de tranquilidad le vendría bien en ese momento.

**.**

Estiró sus brazos y emitió un largo bostezo, no eran ni las seis de la tarde y ya se moría por dormir un poco. Lo bueno era que no faltaba mucho para las siete (la hora que terminaba su turno) y pronto podría irse a casa. Ya lo tenía planeado: Llegaría al departamento, ignoraría a su rubio amigo y se iría directo a dormir. Sí… un gran plan.

**.**

Apenas entró al lugar el típico sonido de una campanilla sonando se escuchó, avisando que había un cliente nuevo. Miró el lugar y se dio cuenta que había estado en lo correcto, no había mucha gente pero definitivamente el lugar se veía cómodo. Se encamino a una de las mesas vacías y tomó asiento, se quedaría ahí un rato y probaría algo. Al fin y cabo, él también se merecía un descanso.

**.**

Tomó una libretita y un bolígrafo, su amiga le había pedido que le cubriera tomando las ordenes de algunas de las mesas que a ella le tocaba; había aceptado sin dudarlo, eso le era más productivo que estar detrás de la barra tomando los pedidos de las pocas personas que se sentaban ahí.

**.**

—Buenas tardes, ¿cuál va a ser su orden? —preguntó educadamente, al llegar a unas de las pocas mesas que estaban ocupadas y sin atender.

Él revisó el menú sin saber bien que pedir, lo mejor sería preguntarle a la chica.

—No lo sé, ¿qué me recomiendas? —le preguntó, viendo aún la cartilla del menú.

Ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados, sabía muy bien que ofrecerle.

—Bueno… puedo recomendarle una porción de la tarta de chocolate, realmente es deliciosa.

¿Chocolate, eh? Parecía que la chica le había leído el pensamiento.

—¿Por qué no? Dame una rebanada de la torta y… —calló al levantar la vista y mirar a la chica.

—Okay, una rebanada y, ¿qué se le ofrece para be…? —y la pregunta quedo en el aire, ella había abierto los ojos y, al igual que él, también se había quedado callada al verlo.

—¿Sakura?

—¿L-Li?

**.**

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntaron ambos, al mismo tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

******. . .**

* * *

**«**_—Llegamos… Perdón por haberme estacionado en la esquina._

—_No te preocupes, por lo menos ya estamos aquí… muero por quitarme estos zapatos._

—_Y no lo dudo —abrió la puerta de su lado, dispuesto a salir._

—_¿A dónde v-vas? —preguntó, extrañada._

—_¿A dónde más? —regresó la pregunta como si fuera obvio—. A abrirte la puerta._

—_P-Pero no es nece… —pero calló, él ya había bajado del auto y había llegado a su puerta, para abrirla._

_Él le extendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar y ella rió un poco, todo gracias a la actitud de caballero de él. Pero el que después rió fue él, su vestido se había atorado un poco al intentar salir._

—_No es gracioso —le regañó, abrazándose a sí misma, el viento en la noche era algo frió._

—_Perdón pero no pude evitarlo —se disculpó, quitándose su saco negro y poniéndolo sobre los hombros de la chica._

—_¿Q-Qué haces? —un sonrojo había subido a sus mejillas._

—_No voy a dejar que tengas frió… —fue su explicación—. Pero vamos, si alguien te esperaba allá arriba ya debe de estar preocupado…_

_Ella asintió de forma lenta y ambos empezaron a dirigirse a la entrada principal del edificio, ella con la cabeza un poco gacha y él mirándola de reojo._

—_Y bueno… aquí estamos._

—_Sí, aquí estamos —repitió él._

—_¿Sabes? Me dio gusto conocerte, aunque al principio no te me hiciste muy agradable… —comentó ella._

_El rió._

—_A mí también me dio gusto conocerte… Espero que un día nos volvamos a ver._

—_La vida lo dirá._

—_La vida debe decir que sí, me debes lo que comiste en el café._

_Ella le dio un leve golpe en el brazo._

—_Auch —dijo, "quejándose"._

—_Tonto._

_Entonces ambos se miraron a los ojos… Esmeralda y Ámbar, Ámbar y Esmeralda… Y sonrieron sin poder evitarlo. Pues ella tenía razón, si la vida y el destino lo querían, ellos volverían a encontrarse._

_De alguna u otra manera._**»**

* * *

**Me:** Y aquí está el capitulo... Debo decir, sinceramente, que me alegro no haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero eso no es lo importante (bueno, en parte sí lo es), lo que quiero sabes es, ¿les gusto? ¿Era lo que esperaban?

Hablemos del capítulo, digamos que aun es una especie de introducción y yo sigo preguntándome si el título del capítulo fue el correcto… Los fragmentos entre escenas era lo que paso después del parque, me gusto como quedo eso; yo iba hacer que Sakura o Syaoran recordarán lo que paso… pero después se me ocurrió hacerlo así y lo hice _xD_. Les seré sincera, esta historia salió en un loco momento de inspiración y aun no tengo bien en mente que es lo que va a pasar (ya tengo una que otra cosa planeada en mi mente, pero solo eso…), así que yo también me pregunto qué pasará en esta historia más adelante.

¡Agradezco enormemente los Reviews que dejaron en el prólogo! Mil gracias, me alegra que les gustara y que esta historia se les haga interesante. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que siga siendo así.

Ya saben, cualquier comentario, idea o insulto es bienvenido (lo ultimo sería raro, pero… _Nah_, da igual _xD_). Perdón por los errores ortográficos y gramaticales. Yo debo irme porque aquí ya son las más de la 1:30 de la madrugada y más tarde tengo que presentar un examen y, además, debo llegar temprano a la Preparatoria (estoy en el turno vespertino).

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.

* * *

**Chapter**_Off**'**_


End file.
